


A Beacon Hills Wedding

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although their parents own rivaling companies, Derek Hale and Allison Argent get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beacon Hills Wedding

The entire town had gathered in and outside the town hall. No one wanted to miss the happening of the year, the marriage of the year. No one wanted to miss how Derek would marry his Allison, how an Hale would marry an Argent. They all wanted to see Gerard’s face when his granddaughter would smile and allow her lover to kiss the bride. They wanted to witness Chris giving his daughter away to the boy he was born to hate.

And still Allison felt the happiest girl alive. She knew that things had never been as bad as people had thought they were. 

Yes, her father owned one of the biggest companies in town and his mother owned the other. For years they had been fighting over the customers buying their stuff. But that would be over now. The two companies would become one and soon the town would see that this was all it had ever wanted and needed. 

Not that Allison cared about their companies right now. Right now she only cared about her wedding dress, that seemed to touch the ground even though it was not supposed to do so. She only cared about her hair, that didn’t stay exactly like the hair dresser had done it this morning, even though she had promised it would. She only cared about her wedding vows, written on a small piece of paper, hidden in a small little pocket that was barely visible. 

“You look wonderful!” Chris walked into her old bedroom, she had moved in with Derek months ago already, and he placed his hands on his daughter’s shoulders while he carefully kissed her cheek, making sure not to ruin her make up. “Your mother would be proud of you.”

Allison smiled a shy smile and stared at herself in the mirror once more. She had to admit that her father was right. She did look wonderful and she could even see that she looked a lot more like her mother than she had always thought. 

“Is he here already?” Her voice was trembling a little bit and Chris shook his head, smiling a bright smile.

“He will be here soon, don’t worry.” 

She closed her eyes for a moment and shook the nerves. 

Everything was ready and prepared. They had spent days to pick the flowers in Lydia’s flower shop. Not that they had been able to do and say much. After all, asking Lydia to help was making sure she would take the important decisions, but Allison didn’t mind. 

Lydia had picked wonderful flowers. Not only did the colors match her dress, they also had the most wonderful meanings, fitting Allison's very special day. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door bell. Instead of ringing it once, Derek rang it twice, as if he wanted to be sure that the people in the house had heard it. 

She already knew that an old car had been bringing him here and that same old car would bring them to the town hall. They had spent days going through catalogues and websites, trying to find the perfect kind of transportation. Nothing had really felt good to them, until they had found the old car in the dark red colors that fit both their companies. They had not hesitated and had booked the car, even though the price had forced them to swallow. A few times. 

“I'll open the door. You count to ten before you walk down the stairs.” Chris kissed her cheek once more time and then left his daughter alone. 

She gave her room one last look. She saw the pictures on the shelves, made when she was a teenager, dating Scott McCall in high school. She knew that some people were still sad that it had not been him by her side today, but she was sure that he would get his own marriage very soon. She saw it in his eyes, every time he stared at his girlfriend Kira, who never left his side.

“Allison?” Her father yelled and Derek cleared his throat. 

Allison took a deep breath before she walked out of the door to the top of the stairs. 

As soon as Derek saw her his jaw dropped. He kept on staring at her and his eyes went from her hair to her shoes, back up until their eyes finally met. Today he was wearing one of his rare smiles and the dark blue tuxedo matched the little flower in her curls. 

Slowly, step by step, she walked down. Her eyes never looked away from him and he kept his gaze on her. 

It was as if the rest of the world disappeared and all the moments they shared together went through her mind. 

She remembered the first time they had met, when they had both been accompanying their parents to the new years ball, hosted by the major. She had been the only person somehow his age, apart from his siblings. She remembered how they had danced, how they had discovered that they had more in common than they had thought and when they had met a few weeks later in a coffee bar they had started talking.

He had told her about his father, how he had lost him due to an accident at work. He had told her how his mother tried everything she could to keep the company going and he did whatever he could to help her carry the weight of the business. 

It had all sounded too familiar and Allison had told him how her mother had had a car accident on her way to a meeting. She had told him that her father acted as if he could handle all of this on his own, although she knew he couldn’t. She had said that she had done whatever she could to help him, to be there for him.

They had both known that it had not been enough. Their parents were working too hard, almost twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. 

Sooner or later one of the companies would collapse. Or maybe they would crash both. 

Since that day they had been meeting everywhere and anywhere. They had shared stories and thoughts and eventually they had noticed how their hearts skipped a beat when they were near each other.

Allison had wanted to touch him, had wanted to hug him, hold him. She had wanted to tell him that everything would be alright and fine. She had wanted to whisper that he was an amazing person. 

One day he had told her that sometimes he caught himself smiling because he was thinking about her. That was the moment he had realized that he couldn’t let her go. 

They had started dating. They had been to the cinema, to restaurants. They had been to each other’s companies. They had been picnicking next to the lake.

And almost a year ago, when they were celebrating their third anniversary as a couple by signing the papers to own their first official house, he had kneeled down in front of her to shove a ring around her finger.

The town had been afraid that their parents wouldn’t approve, but both Allison and Derek had known better. Their parents had been relieved, knowing that their companies would somehow survive, in the hands of two people who could make it blossom like once before.

“I love you.” Derek whispered the words while he held out his hand to catch Allison as soon as she stepped down the last stair. 

“I love you too.” She smiled, trying to fight the urge to kiss him, to ruin the moment when the major would tell him that he was allowed to kiss the bride.

With trembling hands he pressed a small bouquet of flowers in her hands and she realized that for the first time in her life she saw him blushing and smiling at the same time. She also realized that she was happy, really happy, the happiest girl on earth, like she was supposed to be. 

“Ready?” Derek offered her his arm and Allison nodded while she carefully grabbed it. 

“Ready when you are.” 

Chris opened the front door of his house and step by step, afraid to ruin her dress even before the official moment, Allison and Derek walked towards the car. 

Like a true gentleman he opened the door for her and with a lot of patience he helped her to get in.

Her dress was spread over the entire backseat and she was afraid that there wouldn’t be enough room for him anymore, but he did seem to be able to fit himself in, next to her. 

During the ride towards the town hall they didn’t say a word. He grabbed her hand and they entwined their fingers. They were staring out of the window and once in a while they were staring at each other. Eventually the car stood still and they took a breath, before Derek stepped out to rush towards her door. 

With one smooth movement he opened the door for her and he held out his hand to help her to get out. 

Allison tried to ignore the people staring at them. She only focussed on his hand, on his eyes, on his lips whispering soothing and calming words. She focussed on her father, already waiting at the door of the town hall, nodding at her with a proud smile to brighten up his features.

While Derek walked inside, Chris held out his hand to take care of his daughter.  
“Are you happy?” He already knew the answer. 

She had been answering this question the last few days over and over again, as if her father wanted to make sure that she wasn’t just doing this for him or Talia, that she was doing this because she really loved the boy she would marry.

“Happier than ever.” She assured him and then she turned around, hearing how the music started playing. 

Her father grabbed her hand and held it tightly, while he started walking. He walked slowly, as if he wanted to make sure this moment would last forever. Not once did he look at the people in their seats. He didn’t even look at his father, who had not smiled since the day the wedding had been announced. He only looked at her, at his daughter, at the bride. 

All the way towards the seats at the front, Derek was staring at her. He was nodding, smiling and he was nervously playing with his hands, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. 

She had never seen him like this. 

Derek had always been cool and calm. He didn’t say words he didn’t have to say. He didn’t move when he didn’t have to. He never did anything just for fun or just because he wanted to. Just like he never smiled when he didn’t have a very good reason to smile. 

“Take care of her.” Chris nodded at Derek while he placed his daughter’s hand into the strong hand of her future groom. 

“I will.” Derek swallowed, before Chris stepped back, walking towards his seat, next to his father. 

In the mean time Laura rushed towards Allison to take the wedding bouquet from her so she would have her hands free.

As soon as the music stopped, the major stood up from behind the desk, offering the couple the seats standing in front of it, although they didn't sit down. He cleared his throat and looked around, waiting until the people would stop their whispering and their talking. 

Allison stared at Derek and she saw how he stared back. 

“Today we are celebrating the love of those two young people.” The major waited until Allison and Derek had turned their faces back to him. “We are celebrating how two hearts can beat as one, how warmth can overcome the deepest hate between two entire families.” 

Gerard Argent cleared his throat, but no one gave him the attention he was clearly looking for. If he had not wanted his company to end like this, he should have given it to his daughter Kate, who had refused to be here today. 

“I've had the honor to witness their first meeting and I’ve had the honor to see them blossom into the wonderful adults they are nowadays. It’s my pleasure to give them my blessing and to officially make them husband and wife.” The major nodded again and Allison and Derek knew that this was the moment.  
Allison carefully took the little paper out of her pocket and she saw how Derek did the same. 

“Dear Allison Argent, dear girl that has changed my life forever.” Derek cleared his throat and swallowed, staring at his paper as if he didn’t know the words by hard. “I know that my life wasn’t complete without you and I want you to know that I’ll never ever let you go. I’ll be there when life hurts and I’ll be there when it makes you the happiest girl alive.” He paused for a short moment, smiling a little when he noticed a tear rolling down her cheek. Carefully he used his thumb to wipe it away before he continued. “I’m glad that you’ve decided to share your life with me and I will promise to never ever hurt or harm you.” 

Allison knew that it was her turn, but she had to take a few breaths first. “Dear Derek Hale, the unexpected love of my life. I know that I was not supposed to love you, but I do. You make my life brighter and better. You’re the one who makes me smile in the morning and you’re the one who makes me feel safe at night.” She laughed when she noticed that it was his turn to fight the burning tears and she waited until he had grabbed his hand kerchief. “With you I feel alive and I know that together we can fight anything and everything that’s thrown our way. I love you and I promise that I will never stop doing so.”

A short moment of silence was interrupted by a loud applause and Allison and Derek didn't even notice that Cora walked towards them with their wedding rings.

“It’s an honor to be yours and let this ring remind you of that every day.” Derek grabbed the small ring and after a few tries he was able to shove it over her finger. 

“I give you this ring to show you that I couldn’t wish for a better lover.” Allison grabbed the other ring and with a few careful movements she shove his ring over his finger. 

“I declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Derek placed his hands on her cheeks and Allison wrapped her arms around his neck. While she closed her eyes, he moved his head towards her and the next moment their lips touched. 

It was an endless kiss, the kind of kiss where the world disappears and where they forget that there are more people in the room. But it didn’t matter. Despite everything they were married. All they wished for right now was a happily ever after and they didn’t even doubt they would get it.


End file.
